memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
What You Leave Behind
| date = 2375 | author = Diane Carey | format = paperback | published = | pages = 224 | ISBN = ISBN 0671034766 | image = sisko and Kasidy, What You Leave Behind.jpg | episode = 7x25 and 7x26 | air date = | production number = 575–576 | written = Ira Steven Behr & | director = | comic = no }} "What You Leave Behind" was the final episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. While the Federation Alliance launches its final assault against the Dominion, Kira, Garak and Damar launch their own attack against Dominion Headquarters. Meanwhile, Winn and Dukat travel to the Fire Caves to release the Pah-wraith and the crew of Deep Space 9 prepare for great changes to their lives once the war ends. Description :A powerful novel in the classic tradition of "All Good Things...". :Seven years ago, Benjamin Sisko took command of an alien space station newly christened Deep Space Nine. There he met Kira Nerys, Odo, Miles O'Brien, Quark, Worf, Julian Bashir, and many others who would touch his life deeply. He also found a new and troubling destiny as the long-awaited Emissary to the mysterious wormhole entities known as the Prophets. :Now, after years of triumph and tragedy, and a cataclysmic war that rocked the entire Alpha Quadrant, Captain Sisko and his valiant crew face their final challenge. No one is safe, nothing is certain, and not even the Prophets can predict the ultimate fate of Deep Space Nine! References Characters Episode characters :Julian Bashir • Broca • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Skrain Dukat • Ekoor • Female Changeling • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • • Gowron, son of M'Rel • • Ke Hovath • Kira Nerys • Lar • Martok, son of Urthog • Mila • Morn • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Pran • Quark • Rom • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tholun • Weyoun 8 • Winn Adami • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Sarah Prophet Monico Aguayo • Edith Alfaro • Bandee • Richard B. Barnett • Rick Bittle • Harry Brand • Shirley Brand • Elizabeth Braswell • Margaret C. Clark • Barbara Covington • Curt Danhauser • Jadzia Dax • Laura Derr • Dorothy Duder • Jimmy Durante • Russ English • Terry Erdmann • Ann Flood • John Fredrickson • Alice Ginsburg • Mitchell Green • Kurt Hansen • Teri Hansen • Sandy Holst • Phillip Jacobson • Penny Juday • Grace Kenney • Matata Kimya • Alan M. Kobayashi • Beverly Kurts • Jay Laprade • Peter Lawford • Paul Lawrence • Leonidas • Kathy Leprich • Faith Levesconte • Lester Levesconte • Rose Limli • Mindy Long • Douglas MacArthur • Tom Mahoney • Marian McAllum • Kathy McCammon • Jon Monson • David Nemzek • Donna Nemzek • Dorit Oberman • Lori Oberscheven • Larry Ohlson • Nancy Ohlson • William B. Travis • Ungtae • Leslie Wong Novelization characters :Julian Bashir • Bremerton • Broca • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Skrain Dukat • Ekoor • Female Changeling • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • • Kira Nerys • Lar • Martok, son of Urthog • Mila • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Pran • Quark • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Weyoun 8 • Winn Adami • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Sarah Prophet • Bandee • • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Jimmy Durante • Peter Lawford • Leonidas • Douglas MacArthur • Horatio Nelson • Rebecca Jae Sisko • William B. Travis • Ungtae Locations * Alpha Quadrant - Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple ** Bajor - Ashalla • Fire Caves ** Cardassia - Cardassia City • Dominion briefing room • Dominion Headquarters ** Deep Space 9 - • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office • Vic's lounge • Wardroom * Gamma Quadrant - New Founder homeworld Andor • Devona IV (Devona system) • Eminiar VII • Kendra Province • Lakarian City • Pollux IV • Qo'noS • Rigel VII • Risa • Romulus • Stratos * Earth - Alamo • Big Sur • Golden Gate Bridge • Golden Gate Park • Las Vegas • Minsk • Monterey, California • New Orleans • Normandy • Paris • Rio de Janeiro • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sands Hotel • Texas • Thermopylae * Starbase 129 • Starbase 153 Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • ''D'ridthau'' • • ( explorer) • • ( runabout) • • • • • • • • • • • • Baraka • • • Attack fighter 6-4 • Attack fighter 6-5 • Starship classes : • Breen battlecruiser • Breen fighter • • • • • Federation fighter • • • • Jem'Hadar fighter • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship • Klingon cruiser • Klingon fighter • • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • • • Romulan Bird-of-Prey • • • :LCARS graphics only: • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Evoran • Founder • Jem'Hadar • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vorta States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Military Guard • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Liberation Front • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Great Link • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Promenade Merchants' Association • United Federation of Planets Niners • Obsidian Order • Section 31 • Spartan • Starfleet Academy • United Earth Starfleet • United States Army • WTYX Science and technology :clone • cloning • concussion grenade • docking clamp • doppler compensator • energy scanner • flux capacitor • hologram • holosuite • impulse manifold • impulse response filter • induction coil • inertial damper • lightstick • orbital weapon platform • PADD • palm beacon • phaser • phaser bank • phaser emitter • phaser rifle • plasma flow regulator • quantum torpedo • refrigeration suit • self-sealing stembolt • stochastic field emitter • surveillance satellite • targeting computer • torque buffer • viewscreen • warp matrix Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • Chancellor of the Klingon Empire • Chief of Operations • colonel • commander • commodore • constable • Emissary of the Prophets • Emissary of the Pah-wraith • ensign • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • First • general • gul • high Centurion • kai • legate • lieutenant Commander • professor • thot • vedek • yeoman Other references :1960s • 2309 • angel • automobile • assault fleet • Bajoran language • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Barbie • baseball • baseball (object) • bat'leth • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Normandy • Battle of Thermopylae • Battle of Trafalgar • beach • Beatnik • betting pool • biosignature • blindness • blockade • bloodwine • bongo • Book of the Kosst Amojan • Breen language • canasta • Cardassian intelligence network • Cardassian tea • casualty report • chess • combat support tender • communication blackout • concussion • darts • demon • docking pylon • Dominion War • Dominion War Accords • English language • equator • evasive maneuvers • exile • Federation-Cardassian border • fighter • firing sequence • front line • gin rummy • go-go boots • flagship • genocide • gutfish • heavy cruiser • hologram • holosuite • ionosphere • jazz • Klapri dripping • Klingonese • Kosst Amojan • landing party • latinum • lichen • medical packet • medikit • moon • morning sickness • morphogenic matrix • morphogenic virus • nanny • neutronium • Occupation of Bajor • Odo's bucket • Operation Final Assault • optronics • picket ship • pregnancy • priority one • pyrrhic victory • qa'pla • racquetball • ration • redrat • Restoration of Bajor • Restoration of the Pah-wraith • rodent • Romulan war wing • sacrament • shakedown cruise • sickbay • Sisko's baseball • Sisko's house • slot machine • solid • space sickness • supply freighter • targ • tea • tongo • tallus • Tarkalean tea • Treaty of Bajor • triage • tribble • tuxedo • Viking • war crime • wine • World War II Appendices Related media * The saga of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine continues in the DS9 relaunch. * The Tales of the Dominion War short story "Requital" takes place during the events of this episode. * The epilogue of the Prophecy and Change short story "Face Value" ends at the moment of Damar's death in this episode. * Worf's time as Ambassador to the Klingon Empire would last until 2379 and be chronicled in novels such as the , the Star Trek: Klingon Empire novels, the and the . * The aftermath of the destruction of several of Cardassia's cities by the Dominion would be shown in Andrew J. Robinson's . Background thumb|The early cover. * The early cover (pictured) of the novelization of this episode had the name of the episode as simply "Final Episode", likely due to the fact the name was not known at the time. The image of Worf would be changed for the final cover and Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler's names would be added. * Ira Steven Behr and David Weddle are among the production staff who play holograms in the scene set at Vic's. * IDW Publishing editor Dan Taylor has said that in the future he would like to set a new DS9 comic after the events of this episode. * The old DS9 uniform from it's early episodes and throughout Star Trek: Voyager as well as Star Trek: Generations appears in one of the flashback scenes. * After this episode, Star Trek: Voyager became the sole carrier of the Star Trek franchise, beginning with "Equinox (part II)" until it's end on May 23, 2001. Notable cast and crew *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Barry Jenner as William Ross *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *Greg Ellis as Ekoor *Christopher Halsted as Turan'Ekan Images Episode images uSS Leeds.jpg broca.jpg thot Pran.jpg female Changeling with virus.jpg vics lounge WYLB.jpg|Vic's lounge. quark, 2375.jpg damar preaches freedom.jpg damar's Death.jpg federation Alliance fleet departs DS9.jpg sisko Defiant bridge.jpg defiant Battle of Cardassia.jpg cardassia perimeter.jpg defiant Battle of Chin'toka.jpg|The Defiant. dominion delegation.jpg|The Dominion delegation. tholun.jpg dominion War Accords.jpg|The Dominion War accords. fire Caves entrance.jpg|The entrance to the Fire Caves. winn summons the Pahwraith.jpg fire Caves Pahwraiths.JPG|The Pah-wraith are freed. dukat Pahwraith.jpg|Dukat is inhabited by the Pah-wraith. sisko and Kasidy, What You Leave Behind.jpg siskos house WYLB.jpg|Sisko's house. ltNog.jpg ezri dax 2375.jpg promenade outboard.jpg Publicity photos damar, Kira and Garak.jpeg Adaptation images what You Leave Behind.jpg what You Leave Behind alternate cover.jpg dS9finale.jpg ds9finale crew.jpg Connections | after2 = last episode, continued in Avatar, Book One | type3 = episode | series3 = DS9 | format3 = epair | before3 = | after3 = last episode, continued in Avatar, Book One | prevpocket = Requital | nextpocket = Final Entry | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Face Value | adafter1 = The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2375 | date1 = November 2375 | prevdate1 = Relativity | nextdate1 = Double or Nothing }} External links * * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 novelizations category:dS9 season 7